


Art for Golden Sun

by SpoDiddly



Series: Spirk MPreg stories [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Mpreg, Pre-Surak AU, Vulcan James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoDiddly/pseuds/SpoDiddly
Summary: Art for my first fic, "Golden Sun", an AU PWP of Spock and Vulcan!Kirk having pregger sex in Pre-Surak times.





	Art for Golden Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of stated as a doodle, then lead to inking and coloring. I do have too much fun drawing MPreg Jim Kirk, so I hope y'all like it.


End file.
